


Needs: Secrets

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-15
Updated: 2003-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon has a secret, a fantasy, and a strong fasination of Jayne's work-outs.





	Needs: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Needs: Secrets

## Needs: Secrets

### by Cyndy

Pairing: Simon/Jayne  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but they're not. Archive: If ya wanna  
Feedback: I'd love to hear from ya 

* * *

Secrets 

Simon was sitting on the floor of the cargo bay across from River, she was trying to teach him some sort of pat-a-cake, but his eyes kept wondering over to where Jayne was doing pull-ups. He couldn't help but stare at the tense muscles as they glistened with sweat. 

"No, no, hold your hands vertically first and touch them to mine." River said as she pushed and prodded his hands into the desired position. "Then your right hand, palm down and your left hand, palm up moving them in the direction the palms are facing until they touch my hands." 

Simon dragged his eyes back toward River. "What? 

"Never mind." She said dejectedly as she folded her arms across her chest. "A lot on your mind. Can't compete with large biceps" 

Simon, whose gaze had slowly wandered back to Jayne's workout, turned to look at his sister. "Um...River," he said softly, "I really don't think it would be a good idea to mention personal things to the others." He looked at Jayne and sighed; Simon knew what he was and had no problem with it, but he didn't think Jayne would be quite so understanding. Then he snapped his eyes back toward River, "Whay, how did you know? You were only fourteen when you left home." 

River giggled, "I'm a genius, dummy." Then with a smirk she said, "Used to be your look out, remember? Knock if someone came home." Leaning in conspiratorially she added, "Not just studying with Jake Aarons in your room." Simon tried to protest but she cut him off, looking at Jayne. "You're not worried about his shoulder. You know that's healed." With that she stood up and started walking away. 

"Where are you going?" Simon called behind her. 

With an exaggerated gesture that was more dancing then walking, she turned around, "See if Kaylee can play. Done working." She turned back and glided from the room, singing a quiet song to herself that Simon thought he recognized. 

* * *

Mal strolled over to Jayne who was toweling off after his work out. He glanced at Book, who was still sitting on the bench doing curls, absorbed in thought. He looked back at Jayne, "Looks like you and Book got a fan." nodding his head toward Simon. "You think he wants to start lifting weights with you guys?" 

"Nah, He's just mad I ain't followin' his orders." 

"And what orders might that be?" 

"Said I can't work out for a long time on accountta me hurtin' my shoulder on Brandis. An' you know me, I gotta work out." 

"So how long did the doc say?" 

Jayne grumbled, "How the hell should I know. Not like I listen to him or nothin." 

Mal rolled his eyes, exasperated and crossed the cargo bay to Simon, who had just stood up and was brushing off his pants. 

Simon looked up as Mal said, "So how long is Jayne supposed to keep away from the weights 'n such?" 

"It's alright, Captain. I would have preferred another week, but he looks like he's doing fine." 

He followed Simon's gaze over his shoulder and found himself looking at Jayne. Turning back he asked, "So he'll be ready for action if we need him?" 

Simon met the captain's eyes as if just returning to the conversation. "Hmm? Oh yes, yes he's...he's doing fine. Nothing to worry about." 

Mal looked somewhat confused, "Okay...if you say so." But Simon's gaze had already returned to Jayne, tracking him as he left the cargo bay. 

When Jayne disappeared through the doorway, Simon snapped back to reality and Mal, who was still standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, what was that?" 

"I was just saying that I trust your judgement." Tightening his face he asked, "You all right? You seem a bit flushed and...well, distracted. Maybe you should go lie down for a bit." 

Simon welcomed the excuse to leave adding, "Yeah, I was up a bit late last night. Perhaps I need to rest for an hour. River's with Kaylee, so she should be fine." Without waiting for a reply from the captain, Simon took off to his room. 

* * *

Simon closed himself in his room and breathed a sigh of relief. This was getting ridiculous, he thought to himself as he removed his clothes and lay down on the bed. He had been on the ship too long, even when they stopped somewhere he usually couldn't leave the ship to find what he needed. 

What he needed. This thought rolled around in his brain as he took his cock in his hand and slowly jacked off. Letting his mind wander, he imagined kneeling before a man and taking his cock into his mouth. He could almost feel the warmth of the skin and the smell of musk as he took the man deeper and faster. Imagining a hand on his shoulder and one on the back of his head as this faceless man thrust deep into his throat and came in quivering spasms. 

At this thought, Simon's own climax reached its height and he came. He grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off, then lay on his bed thinking. Next planet they hit he had to get some, no matter what. 

**THE END**

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cyndy


End file.
